narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Huracan
Character First Name Leon Character Last Name Hurican Kik Username: Assimilation_ ((subject to change)) Nickname: N/A Age: 25 Date of Birth: 8/14/575 A.N. Gender: Male ((Male or female )) Ethnicity: Kumogakiren Height: 6'1" Weight: 150lbs Blood Type: A Occupation: kage Scars/Tattoos: none Affiliation: kumogakure (Village) Relationship Status: Unavailable Personality: Leon is a gentle, kind hearted soul. At most times that is. On a typical day, Leon is calm, cool, and collected. However, he has enormous pride in himself, his village, and his clan. Insulting any of which would result in an outburst of words of on some occasions, a physical attack. This pride, though is healthy to have, can sometimes lead to overconfidence in himself and may or my not cause him to bite off more than he can chew when it comes to a battle. Though he has a massive amount of pride, he knows that he is young and has much to learn about the world and can improve himself in many ways. This allows him to be closed to insults, however, always open to constructive criticism. His determination and will beyond that of any of his peers. This has allowed him to reach the level of skill he has accumulated. Being taught by his father, and Raikage before him, he also has gained a significant wealth of knowledge and wisdom. This shows in his every day actions and battle tactics. Aside from his pride, Leon is a rather aloof individual, usually not knowing what's going in in a conversation or what people are doing around him. This because he is more interested in his own thoughts and conversing with the biju inside of him. (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.) Behaviour: Leon doesn't talk much unless spoken to, or unless he feels like what he has to say is really important. In which case he'll go as far interrupting anyone in order get his point across. When he does speak out of turn, he might come across to most as a bit stupid, seeing as most of the time, he's not living in the same realm as everyone else. Consumed by his own thoughts, ever unsatisfied curiosity, and conversations with the tailed beast inside of him. Nindo: "I will surpass all those who came before me, and set the standard of the next generation." "I'll pave my own way to enlightenment using hardheadedness and sheer determination." "When dealt with calmly, you'll find a weakness in any opponent. A lesson you'll not live to learn." "You're quite the noisy one. Too bad it was just noise." ((No Genin will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Huracan (custom clan) Ninja Class: Raikage Chakra Nature(s): Lightning, water, wind (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) Kekkei Touta: Hurricane release: water, lightning, wind. (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) Weapon of Choice: A custom weapon passed down by the Raikage of the Huracan clan. A simple gauntlet made from chakra metal with a retractable blade inside. This blade is six inches long with a four inch base. Then reinforced with external plate of grapheme. This works by using a lock spring mechanism activated by either a button or chakra output. Strengths: intellect, talent, raw power. )) Weaknesses: Overconfident attitude and not knowing his own limits. (( Genin are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals)) Chakra colour: gray (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 75 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Chakra metal gauntlet and Total: 80p Jutsu List: Water style: Exploding water shark bomb Water style: water dragon jutsu Water style: water bullet jutsu Lightning style: lightning armor Lightning style: lariat Lightning style: chidori Lighting style: electromagnetic murder Lightning style: Lightning beast running jutsu Hurricane style: Perfect storm Hurricane style: white tiger Wind style: wind bullet Wind style: rising dragon Tailed beast telepathy Body flicker Allies: kunogakure, and his brothers Enemies: None Background Information Your background information: As an infant, Leon's father sealed the eight tailed beast known as gyuki inside of him. Is excuse being that he wanted to make the beast a family heirloom. This being known, Leon was naturally targeted by many as a child. Enemies who thought they could strip of this beast and take iit for their selves. They were sorely mistaken as Leon has been training with his father since the moment he was able to stand. Passing the chunin exams with flying colors in all categories by the age of six, Leon was a great force to be reckoned with. Leon was the absolute symbol of prodigy, making jonin by age ten. Then mastering the first clan hidden technique known as perfect storm. By age eleven, he had already invented his own jutsu. Hurricane style: white tiger. This became the second hidden technique of the Huracan clan. Though he had more guidance than just his father at his disposal, giving him advice every step of the way, was the eight tailed beast inside of him. The two of them working together, with some of the beast's chakra at his disposal, he had massive chakra reserves for his age. Leon showed great prowess as a child, however, having to keep to such a strict training regiment did not allow him to make friends. It wasn't until he was thirteen when he finally met a friend. A beautiful woman named Misaki. They become best friends. By age fifteen, they became a couple. They even planned on getting married, and were the best two man squad Kunogakure had to offer. However, one day they were together on a mission to rescue their futile lord from a group of high class bandits. These bandits proved to be extremely formidable. The third team member was almost immediately killed. In a panic, Misaki rushed to free the lord, when one of the bandits struck her with a bolt of lightning so strong her heart exploded in her chest. Immediately falling, Leon caught her. Tears in his eyes. Before she died, she gifted him with the weapon she made for herself. Then spoke these words. "Here... Leon. Take this." She said as she coughed up blood. "I made two of them. They were gonna be our version of those corny love necklaces you buy at cheap shops. This one was yours... before I go... there's two favors I ask of you." Tears now steadily flowing from Leon's eyes, this was the first time he's ever cried. "No... don't go! We're gonna get married, remember! You can't go! We C still have so much planning to do!" Leon frantically sobbed. Begging his beloved not to leave his side. She giggled. "I'm not going anywhere, silly head. I'll always be at your side... in the gauntlet I shall now bestow upon you. The first favor... there's another gauntlet under my bed in my room. I want you to bury me with it... and if you ever find yourself indeed of another... " her voice grew faint. "Feel free to dig me up and take it... just make sure you win..." she said with a giggle. "Next, I want you to love. I want you to give everyone the love you give me. Make this your mission! Then... I want you to find a girl whom you can love just as much as me..." she smiled as she took her last breath and died in Leon's arms. Flooded with unimaginable, unbearable melancholy. His rage took over. The slaughtered every last on of the bandits with the very weapon gifted to him by his beloved. He promised that from that day forward, he would walk the path of love. He would love everyone. Me made it his mission to spread love. Then just a month later, tragedy struck again when his father unexpectedly died of an unknown illness. Everyone who Leon had grown close to was dead. He took the throne of Raikage with a hollowed heart. To this day, he still follows the teachings of his father, and carries out the will of his past lover. Will Leon ever find it him to care for another person without a hollow heart? Only time will tell... ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.) roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Skills Ninjutsu: 40/50 Taijutsu: 25/50 Genjutsu: 5/50 Chakra: 40/50 Approved by